but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemy
The Art of Creation Alchemy is the catch all term for all Traditions of brewery and refinement, often with the aid of Magic or making use of magical components. From creating the most mundane medicine to the greatest and complex metallurgy can be considered the work of Alchemy. Alchemy in The World Alchemy plays a critical role in the lives of the people of Zyreema and beyond. Incenses that repel Magical Beasts, antidotes and salves used to treat injury when a Priest is not present and poisons used to assassinate rivals in The Underworld are just some of the applications of Alchemy. In a world plagued with dangers the ability to make best use of whatever is available has proved to be an all-important skill for any community. Many Wizards have dedicated their lives to the study of Alchemy and skilled Alchemists are more often than not capable of finding work wherever they may go. While the largest Alchemical workshops can be found in larger towns and in cities due to the sheer demand it is no surprise to find workshops hidden deep within the wilderness or on the remote borders of a Magical Hotspot. Wizards often seek mana-rich environments in order to aid their growth as spellcasters but those well versed in Alchemy are attracted to these places due to their constant need for materials to use and experiment on. Rare and powerful ingredients, such as parts of powerful Magical Beasts, find their end destination on the workbench or inside the vial of an Alchemist seeking to explore all the potential uses of the material in question. Notable Alchemists * Vusulia, a wanted alchemist and fleshcrafter. Current whereabouts unknown. * Gilroy Carpus, a potion making alchemist of great renown that lived and died several hundred years ago. He left behind many famous potion recipes. This historical figure is also the center of some controversy as a number of these recipes have been found to have been created by other alchemists, with Gilroy taking credit for their work. Presently in Ein Sof, it is popular to say that a person has been "Carped" in case someone took credit for what they did. * Olacile Blightrazor, a poison maker that lived over a millennia ago. This Dark Elf tried to make a name for himself by creating concoctions that warped the users mind and body. He succeeded in having his name passed down - but not quite in the way he probably hoped. To the deceased evildoers eternal chagrin the only original potion he made which has not faded into obscurity is presently called "Blooming Love" on Zyreema and, despite being originally created as a means of torture, has since been reverse engineered and re-purposed by the Wizards of Ein Sof as a powerful female-use-only fertility drug that has helped countless couples over the years. * Jirai-douji, the ruler of the small isle of Onigaeshima, is famous for having an immense passion for brewery. Most of her creations have only ever been privately used but it is no secret that she is among the rare few capable of turning high quality, mana-rich ingredients into a variety of spirits and tonics. Notable Products of Alchemy * Fanta Repellent, a foul smelling yellow colored substance extracted and distilled from Fanta Blossoms. This plant grows in large bushes and is known for its characteristic yellow blubs that contain a large amount of pollen which heavily irritates the eyes and sticks to the throat. The repellent is a local product to areas where this plant grows (mainly the area south of Vonderwald and Wicklow) and is one of the many chemicals of its kind which are sprayed over the outer walls of Waypoints and towns in order to repel unwanted Magical Beasts. Category:Setting Category:Magic Tradition Category:Magic Item